Erlösung
by Dairyu
Summary: Die Schlacht auf dem Pelennor. Eowyn steht einem fürchterlichen Feind gegenüber. Doch dieser ist abgelenkt, denn auch ein Nazgûl hat Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben.


Autorin: Heru/Dairy  
Genre: Nachdenkliches  
Rating: PG-13  
Anmerkung: Mal wieder ein Geschichtchen über meinen Lieblingscharakter, das regelrecht "Hier!" geschrien hat, um geschrieben zu werden (ich kann's nicht lassen), vielleicht mit einem kleinen wehmütig-hoffnungsvollen Einschlag. ;)  
Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien hat diese Wunderwelt erschaffen, ich verlaufe mich manchmal in ihr – nur um mich mit den großen, bösen Wölfen anzufreunden. eg  
Gehören tun mir weder sie noch das Wunderland. schnief   
Feedback: und wenn es nur ein einziger Kommentar ist ...  
  


Erlösung

_Aber kein lebender Mann bin ich! Du siehst eine Frau vor dir ..._ Es war lange her, lange, eine Ewigkeit in Menschenaltern und selbst eine große Zeitspanne für die Unsterblichen, dass bloße Worte ihn in Erstaunen zu versetzen vermochten und ihn verharren ließen, während sein geflügeltes Reittier an den langen Zügeln zerrte und fauchte, begierig, warmes Fleisch und köstliches Blut zu erhaschen.

Der Klang dessen, was er vernommen und das helle aber harte Lachen derjenigen, die gesprochen hatte, hüllte ihn ein, spottete seiner und weckte die Erinnerung an ähnliche Worte, die einstmals gesagt worden waren – eine Prophezeiung aus berufenem Munde, einem Rätsel gleich.  
Und einer Rüstung, undurchdringlicher als alle, die er jemals getragen hatte.

_Von keines lebenden Mannes Hand wird er fallen ..._  
Einst wurde dies über ihn geweissagt und es hatte sich als wahr erwiesen. Kein Schwert und war es auch noch so geschickt geführt worden, in sein geisterhaftes Fleisch gestoßen mit großer Macht, hatte ihn je zu fällen vermocht. Alle Klingen waren vergangen; zersprungen oder verzehrt von einem schwarzen Feuer aus einer anderen Welt. Kein Pfeil, kein Ger hatte ihm je Schaden zugefügt.

Er hatte sich dessen immer sicher sein können, und bald begannen sich Legenden um ihn zu ranken. Bis es kaum ein Krieger mehr wagte, die Waffe gegen ihn zu erheben, wenn er an der Spitze eines Heeres oder seiner Gefährten ritt, mit dem Geheiß zu töten und zu vernichten.  
Mochte der Feind auch noch so mutig sein und dem Schrecken trotzen, der ein Begleiter auf Ewigkeit geworden war und wie schwarze, todbringende Schwingen um ihn schwebte ...  
Es gab niemanden, der ihn in die sanfte Leere der Vergänglichkeit stoßen konnte.

Aber nun ...  
Nun war es anders.  
Kein Krieger bot ihm die Stirn, auch wenn es die Rüstung eines Kriegers war, die einen schlanken Körper umhüllte, und das blitzende Schwert wurde von zarter Hand gehalten – doch verständig und geschickt, und er wusste, dass er eine Schildmaid vor sich hatte.  
Selten war es einer Frau vergönnt, in der grausamen Kunst des Krieges unterwiesen zu werden; diese hier schien für das Schlachtfeld geboren.

Ihr langes, helles Haar hatte sich gelöst und wehte im Wind. Ihre blassen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam, er fühlte sie gleichsam auf sich ruhen, sie versuchten, das Dunkel zu durchdringen, in das er gehüllt war, doch nur seine schweren Gewänder gaben ihm Gestalt. Sie verbargen gnädig das Nichts, das er in der Welt der Lebenden war, für ihre Augen auf immer in den Schatten gefangen.

Er seinerseits betrachtete die Frau, bis es ihm schien, als verlangsame sich die Zeit. Alle Laute des Schlachtfeldes rückten in weite Ferne.  
Oder war er es, der entrückt wurde?  
Alles veränderte sich – die Umgebung, die für ihn nicht mehr als ein Geflecht aus Licht und Dunkelheit war, die verschiedensten Formen, die für ihn kein Gewicht hatten, obwohl er sie zu deuten vermochte.

Das pulsierende Leben, das zu ergreifen er sich auf ewig vergeblich mühte – der Herzschlag und das Leuchten einer Seele. Beides verlor an Kraft, verstummte und erlosch, und gab den harten Formen der wirklichen Welt Raum, die sich unerbittlich voran schoben.  
Verwirrt erkannte er, dass der Wandel ihn selbst erfasst hatte, denn seine bleichen Totengewänder waren prächtigen Stoffen gewichen, sein Blick wurde schmerzhaft klar, und das Bild einer anderen Frau erstand vor ihm ...

Einer Frau von strenger Schönheit.  
Güte und Weisheit sprachen aus ihren Augen.  
Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand, so als wolle er das Gesicht der Frau liebkosen.  
Verwundert und entzückt zugleich spürte er die Weichheit ihrer Haut und ihrer langen silberweißen Haare, als habe er sie wahrhaftig berührt. Fremd erschienen ihm diese unerwarteten Gefühle, aber während er in ihnen schwelgte immer willkommener.

Sein Fleisch war tot und kalt seit langer Zeit und kannte kein sterbliches Begehren mehr, doch vermochte es mit einem Male Wärme und Sanftheit zu fühlen!  
Oder war es nur der Hauch der Vergangenheit, der aus den Nebeln des Vergessens gekrochen kam und ihn umwehte?

Waren nicht klagende Stimmen darin, Stimmen die ihn baten, die um Gnade winselten, schrien, ihn verfluchten ... und von Liebe kündeten?  
Er lauschte.  
Das schöne Gesicht der Frau begann zu verblassen, einen letzten Blick konnte er auf sie erhaschen – und sie lächelte.  
Ihr Mund formte süße Worte und sie öffnete die Arme.  
_Komm. Es ist an der Zeit. Zu lange musste ich warten. Komm!_

Er war mehr als gewillt, sich diesem Locken hinzugeben, denn er wurde gewahr, was er einst verloren hatte. Ein schwarzer Schleier hob sich von seiner Seele und ein Schmerz erfasste ihn, brannte in seinem Herzen und in seiner Seele.  
Verdammt und verloren!

_Verdammt ... und ... verloren ..._  
Garstige Wesenheiten flüsterten diese Worte, immer und immer wieder; wie Geister schwebten sie um ihn, quälten und verspotteten ihn – und dann kehrte die Dunkelheit zurück, streckte ihre Klauen aus und öffnete ihren gierigen Schlund.  
Doch ein winziger Funke blieb, den auszulöschen der Finsternis verwehrt war ...

Er kehrte in die graue Welt der Schemen und fließenden Bilder zurück.  
Hass und Zorn beherrschten ihn nun.  
Man hatte ihm schon einmal die Stirn geboten, an diesem Tag, den er in dunkler Glorie hatte enden lassen wollen. Statt dessen war er gezwungen worden zurückzuweichen.

Erfüllt von widerstreitenden Gefühlen hatte er diese Entscheidung gefällt, der Klugheit nachgegeben und nicht dem Drang, den weißen Zauberer zu vernichten, der zwischen ihm und dem Weg in die Stadt gestanden hatte und ihm den Triumph verwehrte.  
Ein zweites Mal würde es nicht geben.

Die Frau vor ihm verharrte schweigend, ihre hellen Augen glitzerten und um ihren Mund zeigte sich ein harter, fast grausamer Zug. Wachsam und bereit stand sie da, einen hohen Schild in der einen und das Schwert in der anderen Hand.  
Sie forderte ihn heraus.

Er würde ihr zu begegnen wissen.  
Kein Feind hatte jemals zuvor seinem Zorn widerstanden und nun loderte dieser Zorn wie ein Höllenfeuer.  
Nährte sich aus der Quelle der Wut über seine Niederlage am Tor ...

Ein stummer Befehl und die Bestie erhob sich, ihre fledermausartigen Flügel breiteten sich aus und verdrängten das zaghafte Licht des Tages. Schatten, dunkler als zuvor, legten sich über alles, was nahe war und tauchten es in eine lähmende Furcht.  
Doch die Kriegerin zeigte keine Angst.  
Ja, er sah sie lächeln!

Sein Untier fauchte erneut und er gab die Zügel frei, es witterte eine weitere leichte Beute in der Frau, die nun den Schild hoch vor ihrem Körper hielt. Als es hinabstieß, um zu töten, streckte sich der lange Hals.  
Doch die Frau ließ sich nicht beirren, ihr Hieb war wohlgezielt, und trennte mit einem einzigen Schlag den grausigen Kopf vom Rumpf.  
Schwer stürzte der entseelte Leib des uralten Tieres zu Boden.

Er war zu überrascht, um sich aus dem Sattel zu werfen und so riss sein geflügeltes Ross ihn mit sich. Als er sich von dem Kadaver erhob, stritten ungebändigter Zorn und Fassungslosigkeit um die Herrschaft über seinen Willen.  
Und so wie mächtige Wogen aus Dunkelheit das Licht verschlingen konnten, errang der Zorn den Sieg.

Schnell wie ein Gedanke war er bei der Schildmaid.  
Sie wollte zurückweichen, nun von Entsetzen erfasst, denn sie begriff, welch machtvoller Feind gegen sie stand, aber der gefällte Leib eines weißen Pferdes hinderte ihre Schritte.

Er wusste, was sie sah – seinen feurigen Blick, das einzige von ihm, das die Schleier seiner Welt durchdrang. Erfüllt von einem dämonischen Leuchten glühten seine Augen in dunklem Rot, Ausdruck seines Zorns, der ins Unermessliche wuchs, weil die Frau sich bar aller Vernunft zur Gegenwehr entschloss, wohl wissend, dass ihr Mut vergeblich sein würde. Sie packte Schild und Schwert fester, bereit, sich ihm zu stellen.

Es war als verhöhne sie ihn mit ihrer tapferen Haltung. Ihn, vor dem die unerschrockensten Krieger in den Staub fielen oder flohen. Seine Waffe war die Furcht, mehr noch als der kalte Stahl eines Schwertes. So oft hatte er mit ihr gesiegt!  
Sollte sie jetzt stumpf geworden sein?  
_Wehe Dir! Dein Glück hat dich verlassen ... Wehe dir!_ hauchte eine körperlose Stimme, weder die einer Frau noch die eines Mannes, weder jung noch alt ...

Seine stumme Verwünschung ließ die warnende Stimme verklingen.  
Er wollte und würde nicht auf sie hören! Sich nicht von seinem Weg abbringen lassen, der ihn fast an das Ziel geführt hatte – das letzte Reich zu vernichten, welches dem Dunklen Herrscher noch Widerstand leisten konnte.  
Fiel Gondor, fielen sie alle.  
Und wenn Sauron erst einmal wieder im Besitz des Einen Ringes war, dann brach ein anderes Zeitalter an.

Die Kriegerin würde weder ihn aufhalten, noch das unausweichliche Scheitern der Menschen im Kampf gegen die Horden des dunklen Gebieters verhindern können.  
Sein Schlag mit der großen Keule zerschmetterte ihren lederbespannten Schild mühelos und er brach Knochen. Die Frau stieß einen Schrei aus, während sie taumelte, auf die Knie sank und schwer atmend innehielt.  
Den gebrochenen Arm nutzlos an den Körper gepresst, sah sie zu ihm auf. Pein lag in ihren Augen und nahm ihnen den Glanz – aber nicht die Entschlossenheit. Sie war jenseits der Furcht, jenseits der Verzagtheit, sah dem Tod ins Angesicht, als habe sie ihn gesucht.

Langsam trat er auf sie zu, überragte sie um Haupteslängen und war sich seines Sieges gewiss. Als er seine Waffe erneut hob, tat er es mit dem Willen zur Vernichtung.  
Doch sein Hieb verfehlte das Ziel, denn wie ein glühendes Eisen durchfuhr ihn in diesem Augenblick ein qualvoller Schmerz, trübte seine Sinne und seinen Geist und nahm ihn gefangen, einen Lidschlag lang, der wie eine Ewigkeit war, und in der sich sein Schicksal erfüllte ... 

Éowyn! Éowyn! hörte er eine beinahe kindliche Stimme hinter sich rufen, und er verfluchte sich ob seiner Narretei.  
Der Halbling!  
Wenig wert und keine Gefahr, so hatte er bei sich gedacht, als er des kleinen Wesens ansichtig geworden war. Es war, erfüllt von Entsetzen, in die Schatten gekrochen, und er hatte es vergessen, seinen Sinn einzig auf den Krieger gerichtet, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Der Krieger, der kein Krieger war – kein Mann ...  
Mit ihrer letzten Kraft hatte die Schildmaid ihr Schwert ergriffen.  
Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und so gab es nichts, was er tun konnte, um dem blitzenden Stahl zu begegnen, der auf ihn zuschnellte und mit einem hohen Sirren die Luft durchschnitt.  
Tod! Tod! sang die Klinge, und Verderben brachte sie mit sich.

Ebenso den Schmerz!  
Rasenden Schmerz wie ein weißes Feuer in seinen Adern, dem er nicht anders zu begegnen wusste als mit einem Schrei der Verzweiflung.  
Die rohe Kraft der magischen Flamme peinigte ihn, verbrannte ihn und reinigte ihn.  
Riss das unsichtbare Fleisch von seinen Knochen, zermalmte seine Gebeine zu einem Nichts; und gab ihm die Freiheit.

Seine Seele, ihrer vergänglichen Hülle beraubt, erhob sich in den Himmel und sein klagender Ruf verging. Die schweren Wolken begannen aufzubrechen und er wusste, dass nun das Ende gekommen war.  
Er sah ein Heer aus Schatten und an der Spitze einen Reiter auf dessen Stirn ein Licht funkelte.

Aber dann verließ ihn das Gesicht.  
Doch der eine blieb.  
Der Eine, den Sauron fürchtete!  
Ein Schiff trug ihn heran, den Erben Elendils und Isildurs, mit schwarzen Segeln, und viele andere folgten ihm.  
Der König war zurückgekehrt, und die Geschicke aller fanden ihr vorherbestimmtes Ende!

Allein eines gab es noch zu tun, bevor er scheiden konnte.  
Und so führte ihn sein gedankenschneller Weg zurück an den Mittelpunkt seines Seins, an den Ort seiner Verdammnis, zu seinem Herrn und Gebieter, damit er seine Niederlage verkünden konnte und ein letztes Mal die Gegenwart des Bösen spüren würde, die ihm seit Menschengedenken die einzige Wärme gespendet hatte, und die doch so voller tödlicher Kälte war.

Aber nun ...  
Nun war es anders.  
Denn der unerbittliche Griff Saurons verlor stetig an Kraft. Als hätten die Klingen des Halblings und der Schildmaid einen uralten Fluch gebrochen, den der Dunkle Herrscher ihm auferlegt hatte. Der Bann des Ringes wich von ihm und auch die Furcht vor dem Geiste Saurons – und er begann mit seinen eigenen Augen zu sehen.

Er blickte hinab auf die verbrannte Ebene, den Berg, der in Aufruhr war und seine Aschewolken in den Himmel spie, die Heere, die sich am Morannon gesammelt hatten, um ausgeschickt zu werden ...  
Und er blickte hinab auf zwei winzige Gestalten, die vorantaummelten, aneinander geklammert, so dass der eine den anderen schob oder zog. Zerschunden zeigten sich ihre ausgemergelten Körper und zerrissen ihre dunklen Gewänder. Der eine trug die Rüstung eines Orks darüber, der andere hatte einen grauen Mantel um die mageren Schultern gelegt, der ihn vor den Augen der Lebenden fast gänzlich verbarg.

Aber er wusste, wer sie waren, diese beiden.  
Beutlin.  
Und der andere, der namenlose Gefährte, immer an der Seite seines Herrn, ihn beschützend und stärkend.  
Halblinge – oh, wie er sie hasste! Diese kleinen Kreaturen, die so viel Unheil brachten!  
Die sich gegen eine Macht stellten vor der die Weisesten und Stärksten erzitterten.  
So schwach und angreifbar erschienen sie und dennoch hatten sie einen Weg nach Mordor gefunden ...

Nach _Mordor ... _  
Das Begreifen überwältigte ihn für einen Augenblick schier.  
Das, was nicht sein durfte geschah!  
Was für eine Torheit und Verschwendung!  
Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich aufbäumen und hinab eilen, den Halblingen die kostbare Last entreißen und vor das Auge Saurons bringen, damit ihm die Gunst des Gebieters auf ewig gewiss war. Damit er nicht in den schwarzen und erschreckenden Pfuhl des Todes stürzte, vor dem ihm graute, je näher er ihm kam ...

Aber ein anderer Teil begann die beiden kleinen Gestalten mit Wohlwollen zu betrachten. Ihren Mut und ihre Tapferkeit anzuerkennen, denn sie hatten allen Gefahren getrotzt, im Vertrauen darauf ihr Ziel zu erreichen.  
Ein Ziel, so anders und doch dem Ziel des Dunklen Herrscher gleich – die endgültige Niederwerfung des Feindes. Doch wo das Böse versagen musste, konnte das Gute gewinnen, denn es wurde aus Selbstlosigkeit getan zum Nutzen anderer, auf unerwartete Weise, und unter dem Segen der Erhabenen, der die Halblinge begleitet hatte ...

Er war zurückgekehrt, um ein letztes Mal ein willenloser Diener seines Gebieters zu sein, die bittere und schmachvolle Niederlage einzugestehen, und mit dem Wissen, dass sein Herr ihn verfluchen, verachten und zugleich verlachen würde ob seiner Schwäche, vergehen.  
All die Jahrhunderte, ja die Jahrtausende der Knechtschaft!  
Bitter wurde ihm nun vergolten, dass er sein Lebtag nach Weisheit gestrebt hatte und durch eigene Schuld unter den Schatten gefallen war.

Das Böse hatte er über die Welt gebracht.  
Ihm gedient ohne Unterlass.  
So dünkte es ihm nur gerecht, dass sein Schicksal die Verdammnis war, denn nichts ließ sich ungeschehen machen – kein Leben, dass er genommen hatte wiedergeben, kein Leid, dass er über die Sterblichen und Unsterblichen gebracht hatte lindern ...

Einzig ...  
Ein verwegener Gedanke formte sich in seinem Geist und das erste Mal und letzte Mal seit seinem Fall unter die Macht des Einen und seines Beherrschers gelang es ihm, Ungehorsam zu zeigen.  
Er wandte sich dem Dunklen Turm zu.  
Saurons feuriger Blick war erfüllt von fragender Ungeduld.

Und so bekannte er sich schuldig.  
Aber seine Botschaft für das Auge offenbarte nicht alles!  
Gelassen ertrug er den Zorn seines Gebieters, und gelassen betrachtete er die graue Leere, die langsam auf ihn zuschwebte. Fast war sie da, doch sie barg keinen Schrecken mehr für ihn. Zufrieden gab er sich ihr hin ...

Sein Schrei verhallte, gehört von vielen, doch wahrhaftig verstanden von niemandem, denn es waren keine Worte, die der unheimliche Laut davontrug, sondern ... ein Lachen von unendlicher Heiterkeit und Freude.

© Heru 5/2004

Tja, es ist vielleicht nicht ganz tolkienkonform, dem obigen Herrn ein Happy End zu gönnen, aber ich wollte einfach mal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen, zumal Tolkien in seiner Schilderung der Ereignisse auf dem Pelennor genügend Raum für Interpretationen (und Spekulationen) gelassen hat – warum sollte es nicht eine versöhnliche sein?


End file.
